1. Field
Embodiments of this disclosure relate to the field of multicarrier communications, and in particular to an anti-aliasing channel estimation apparatus and method and a receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Discrete multi-tone (DMT) modulation is a high-efficiency optical communication system, which is characterized in that after a channel is divided into multiple subcarriers, different modulation formats are allocated according to signal to noise ratios (SNRs) of the respective subcarriers. Hence, it is needed to accurately estimate channel response and noise strength of each subcarrier, so as to determine an optimal modulation format and power allocation for each subcarrier.
It should be noted that the above description of the background is merely provided for clear and complete explanation of this disclosure and for easy understanding by those skilled in the art. And it should not be understood that the above technical solution is known to those skilled in the art as it is described in the background of the disclosure.